


The First Floor

by BastardPrince



Series: Gansey Week 2020 [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gansey Week 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardPrince/pseuds/BastardPrince
Summary: A few days after Gansey moves into Monmouth Manufacturing, he decides to check out the first floor. As someone who spends a lot of his time looking for old and forgotten things, the first floor seems promising.---A quick look at the dustiest part of Monmouth.
Series: Gansey Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894678
Kudos: 9
Collections: Gansey Week 2020





	The First Floor

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Monmouth / insomnia / larger than life**

A few days after Gansey moves into Monmouth Manufacturing, he decides to check out the first floor. As someone who spends a lot of his time looking for old and forgotten things, the first floor seems promising. From what little he’s seen it appears to be full of old machinery that create looming silhouettes in the dark. 

With his goal in mind, Gansey grabs a flashlight and heads downstairs. 

As expected, he finds a bunch of indiscernible old machinery. It sheds no light on what goods were manufactured at Monmouth, but Gansey sort of appreciates the mystery. 

There’s also a significant collection of old furniture in various states of disrepair. Wooden worktables, chairs, and stools; noticeably rickety and missing several legs between them. They all seem burnable. Gansey makes a mental note to recruit Ronan to help him haul it all out of here and have a bonfire in the parking lot. 

Gansey is inspecting another machine that appears to be some combination of old-fashioned bandsaw and vintage sewing machine and wondering who possibly thought that was a good idea when he sees something move out of the corner of his eye. 

He jumps back, startled. 

Gansey is quickly running through a list of animals that could have been living in the abandoned space and gauging his chances in close combat. He could handle a raccoon, right? Maybe it’s friendly?

Shining his flashlight into the dark where he saw the movement, Gansey quickly realizes he won’t need to test his wildlife taming skills today. Resting on the back wall is a large, gilt-framed mirror. He had seen his own reflection moving. Gansey chuckles at his overreaction.

The mirror is old and tarnished, but obviously used to be beautiful. Gansey can’t imagine what it was doing at Monmouth, but he could say the same about most of the stuff he’s looked at so far. He shakes his head again, amused that Monmouth managed to spook him. 

Having reached the back wall, Gansey is ready to call it quits on his investigation. He heads back towards the stairs to the second floor. As he walks up the steps, he sends Ronan a quick text.

_Do you think we can have a bonfire within city limits?_

Gansey is certain that Ronan won’t be deterred by bylaws, but maybe they can get a permit or something. 

The second floor is really starting to look livable, with Gansey’s desk and bed and shelves full of boxes and books. On the south side of the building, Noah’s room is looking more like a bedroom and less like an office, even though it always seems neat and unslept in.   
Gansey feels more settled than he has in a long time. Monmouth feels like home. Henrietta feels like home. And there’s no place like home.


End file.
